Triple Helix
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: [Slight AU] Near the end of the first task, something happens that no one would have foreseen. When Harry comes out of it, will he ever be the same? And how will it change him? HPHG[Oneshot]


Triple Helix

Declaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: slight AU Near the end of the first task, something happens that no one would have foreseen. When Harry comes out of it, will he ever be the same? And how will it change him? HPHGOne-shot Spin off the first task in the movie then mostly follows the book.

A/N: I saw the fourth movie maybe a little less than half an hour before I got the idea for this fanfiction. Thusly, this is more based of the happenings of the first task in the movie, though the story will keep the stuff before that from the book. I would probably put this in the movie section, but I looked and there is no Harry Potter section there. Also, even though I personally don't really like the idea of a HarryHermione relationship, I'm trying it out in this once, mostly based of Hermione's loyalty to Harry and the way the director swings it in the third and fourth movies. And as a warning now, I will be making jumps here and there. I will explain usually where they are and what is going on, but most of it will actually be part of the story.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he saw the stadium come into sight. He had just out maneuvered the Hungarian Horntail, while at the same time causing some damage to the school and its roof. His broom was smoking from when the Horntail nearly set it ablaze and he really didn't want to do this again, definitely not the nearly falling off the tower as the Horntail climbed around the side of it to get to him.

He had just flown over the arena boundaries and was heading for the egg when a roar sounded and out of no where the Horntail slammed down upon him. There were shouts and screams from the crowd now as his broom snapped to bits and the Horntail was attempting to bite and crush him with its jaws and tail.

Harry made a leap for a crevasse, hoping to get away from it, when its head shot out and bit down on his left shoulder. It shook its head a bit before flinging him up, showing his left arm missing all the way up to the shoulder, and spinning to its right, bringing its spiked spear tipped tail smashing into him, and throwing him to the side.

As he flew threw the air, he noticed that he was heading straight for where the egg was. He hit the ground rolling, managing to grab the egg as he rolled past it and off the rise that it was on, before the dragon was attacking him once more. Searing pain erupted from his back as it caught fire. The dragon's claws ripped at his legs, sides, remaining arm, and face.

In an effort to save himself, Harry tightened his grip on the egg as he pointed his wand at the ground right below him as he rolled over so his back was to the sky.

"Expeliarmus (?spelling?)!" He shouted, causing himself to be thrown away from the dragon. He started running as soon as he rolled to his feet, slipping several times as blood started to cloud his vision. He could faintly hear shouts of 'Get the dragon keepers!' over the screams of the crowd and the roars of the dragon as he ran.

He slipped again and as he stumbled back to his feet, he found himself in a corner formed by two rocks jutting out of the ground near the wall with the dragon bearing down on him. He knew it was the only way to save his life, but it would hurt like hell to pull it off.

He flicked his wand up into the air before moving the egg so it was in his hand instead of in the crook of his arm, and flung it up with all his might before catching his wand. The dragon opened its mouth and inhaled deeply.

Harry spun, arching his wand up above his head as if it were a large axe, and brought it down with a roar.

"REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" The angry red blast that was five times the size of a normal reducter hex slammed into the ground making a fierce explosion just as the dragon exhaled its fiery breath. The shear force of the blast threw him high into the air.

Time slowed down to him as he watched everything through a bloody haze. He could see the handle of his wand in his hand, the rest gone from being directly in the blast of the hex. The dragon's breath blasting at the rocks where he just was. The crowd's faces filled with terror, shock, and worry. Some even showed sadness. The dragon keepers finally made it to the dragon and started firing stunners at it. He soared over the stands and continued on, finally beginning his downwards descent. Ten feet from the ground, time sped up again.

And he smacked down with a sickening crunch.

When the staff and medical personnel and everyone else got to him, they found a very battered body. His left arm was gone at the shoulder. His right leg had the front part of the calf gone, showing the bone easily. His chest was crushed in. His back and the right side of his neck and lower face were burnt badly. There were huge cuts all over his body including one that ran from the upper right corner of his head down to the back of his jaw bone, and you could easily see the bones sticking out of his left leg in several places. And yet through this all, he had some how managed to catch the egg again, it now resting between his arm and his side.

McGonagall fainted at the sight of him, as did Flitwick. Rita started having her camera man take pictures while she started voicing a juicier version of what happened for her quill to make even more outlandish.

Hagrid heard her and just snapped. With a roar he grabbed the camera from the man and crushed it with one hand while he grabbed Rita by the front of her dress. Coincidentally his hand also closed around her note pad and quill, utterly crushing them in his angry grip. "Get away from him you be damned monster!" He bellowed as he threw her away. A swipe of his other arm and the camera man soon followed. If not for the seriousness of the matter, a few people would find it ironic of what he called her considering he thought dragons, cerberuses and giant spiders were all adequate pets.

"Hagrid, we need you to carry him to the hospital wing, with the damage he's taken, especially from his own spells, we can not use magic to take him there safely and you will be the fastest traveler from here." Dumbledore told the half giant, hoping to distract him from his anger. Hagrid nodded, tears evident in his face as he gently picked up Harry.

—————————

"Albus, there is no way he can compete anymore. I've told you since he came in an hour ago, he will be lucky if he even manages to even wake up. It was bad enough as it was before he used the reducter hex, but after that, there is almost no saving him. As it is, I still can't heal him with how much magical backlash he got from using two explosive spells in direct vicinity of his body. If it was just the disarming charm I could start healing him right away but after using such a powerful hex as the one he used, any foreign magic used on him could mean death."

"Are you absolutely positive Poppy? Can you at least stop the bleeding any better than using a muggle fashion?" Albus asked.

"No, even a potion has the chance that it could kill him. Phoenix tears could kill the boy."

"But they only have a healing ability." Minevera stated.

"No, it is not the tears that would kill him, it is the magic in the tears that would do the blow. You have to understand that his magical system is completely and utterly devastated. The backlash of his last hex practically shredded the magical flow streams in his arm and legs. The rest is so jumbled up that it could take months for it to fix itself and even then he might have to relearn how to use magic."

"So what is the entire list of his injuries?" Albus asked.

"His left arm is gone from the shoulder. His back and part of his neck and face are burned severely. As it is, he has numerous broken bones, both in his legs, his arm, and his chest. The blast of his hex ripped off the front part of his calf. There are deep cuts all over his body that would leave scars even with magical healing. He has internal bleeding all throughout his body and there is the fact that he has a severe case of magical backlash. It is amazing that he is even alive after all this and he'll be lucky if he doesn't go into a coma." The nurse said.

"How long do you think it will take him to awake from this ordeal?"

"If he's lucky and I can heal him soon, I would say two months. If he goes into a coma, he might never wake up."

"It's that bad?" Hagrid asked.

Poppy nodded sadly.

"We can only hope that Harry's magical system will heal in time for me to heal his body." The nurse said.

—————————

"I hope Harry's alright. I mean from what I saw of him he looked like he was going to-" Ron started but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't talk like that Ron. Harry is still alive and is our friend. We can't be putting him in the grave while he's still kicking." Hermione said sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered how Harry looked over a month ago. No one was allowed to see him and they wouldn't let the press or anyone know his injuries or if he was even awake. As it was there was a rumor that either he wouldn't be participating in the second task or the second task would be postponed.

Just then Dumbledore walked into the great hall and came towards them. There was a grave look on his face.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, will you two please come with me?" He asked. They obliged and when they exited the hall the found Ginny and the twins there, as well as most of the rest of the Weasley clan. He led them to the hospital wing and it only made them worry more than they already were. He led them to the back and through Poppy's office, to another door in the back. "This is the private room that we are keeping Harry in. His condition has improved very little and we fear he will never recover. Thusly, we are allowing you all, who are the closest to him as a family, to see him at least one more time." He opened the door and ushered them in.

They saw Harry there on the bed, tubes and needles in him, some with blood in it, others with nutritional drip. Many of his wounds were still untreated, such as the burns. His bones had been reset by hand and his limbs put into casts. Remus was sitting solemnly beside a sleeping Sirius, who had a hand holding Harry's only one. Both men looked distraught. Hagrid also was there, standing in a corner, almost as if being a guard for Harry and those in the room.

"Professor, why are some of his wounds not treated?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking at the sight of Harry. His left 'arm' was still bandaged, as was his right calf.

"Because he used such a strong reducter hex in direct vicinity of his body, and as far as we can tell pumped a larger portion of his magic into the blast, the backlash of it has pretty much destroyed his magical system in his arm and legs while causing the rest of his system to become jumbled, damaged, and chaotic. Because of this, any foreign magic used on him, even phoenix tears or potions, could kill him. As it is we have only been able to heal him using muggle methods. We have waited this past month, in hope that his magical system would heal itself even half way so we could begin healing him with magic, but it has made little progress and we fear that because of this, he has gone into a coma and will not wake up from it."

Molly started crying and hung onto her husband. Ginny also started crying and hugged Charley for comfort. Hermione also burst into tears and clung to Ron who tried being strong. The twins were hugging each other, crying as well.

"Where are his relatives?" Bill asked, noticing the lack of anyone else.

"We sent word to them that he could go into a coma. Their reply was inappropriate at best but they do not wish to come see him." Albus said sadly.

"Why the bloody hell not? They're his relatives, his family!" Bill growled, waking Sirius and pulling Remus from his inner weeping.

"They… clearly stated that they do not wish to see the boy." Dumbledore said, trying to find words that would not anger them too badly.

"What did those god-damn-fucking-bastard-muggles say?" Sirius and Remus growled out, having realized that the three muggles were not there.

"They said that they did not want to see him." He replied, trying to keep the two from going murderous. By the looks of it, he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"LET US SEE THE GOD DAMN LETTER ALBUS!" The two shouted. It was expected of Sirius but to come from the usually calm Remus was a little shocking. Dumbledore reached into his robes and retracted from it, an envelope, and handed it to Remus. The distraught werewolf snatched the letter from his hands faster then the eye could see and had it out of the envelope in a second. Just by the look of the hand writing the writer was not happy when they wrote it.

"'We will not come to your crackpot school to see that freak of a nephew. We would much rather stay at our home while the freak di-' THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" Remus bellowed as he threw the letter down and got ready to storm out of the room with Sirius to slaughter the three muggles that showed so little care for their Harry.

That is until a voice came to everyone. It was pained and weak.

"Did it again?" Everyone turned to Harry, finding his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. He seemed to not have even noticed them. He let out a pained sigh. "Seems every year I get on a fucking broom somethin' gets broken or bruised."

"PUP!" The two Marauders shouted as they rushed to his side. Harry lifted his head and looked around.

"How long have I been out?" He asked while Albus rushed to the door to get Poppy.

"A month, Harry, a month. You had us so worried. We thought we were going to loose Prongs' and Tiger-lily's pup. We could never live if we let you die." Both the two men said. At that moment Poppy walked in.

"Good god Potter, how are you awake? You shouldn't even be conscious let alone talking with those injuries." She said as she looked him over. She pulled out a small needle and poked it into his shoulder before pulling it back out and muttering a spell while pointing her wand at it. She gasped.

"How could it be healing so fast?" She mumbled to herself. She pointed her wand at Harry and muttered a scanning charm, scaring the shit out of everyone that was paying attention, even Albus, because they thought it would kill him. "Impossible. Your magical system has sped up its repair drastically."

"Why would it be doing that Poppy?" Albus asked.

"How should I know."

"Well, my dear lad, it seems that you have awoken just in time for winter break. Now that your magic is nearly back to normal, Poppy can get to fixing what she can." He said before turning to the others. "I do believe we should leave before our nurse starts hexing us to do so." The headmaster said as he left the room.

—————————

"I wonder were Harry is? I mean we should have seen him by now." Hermione said as she looked around the platform of 9 ¾ after the winter break, of which all of them had left school, Harry using the excuse that he needed to get out and relax some in the muggle world.

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry will be alright. He has Remus and Snuffles with him, though how being with the latter will make him any safer I don't know." Arthur said, trying to cheer her up.

Last they had seen of Harry he had had most of his wounds healed, including the cut across his face and the missing patch of his calf. His bones were fixed by then as were all of his cuts. But he would always be missing his left arm, and the burns on his back, neck, and cheek. When they had asked the nurse why he still had the burns, though they were a lot better looking now, she had answered that because it was dragon fire, and dragons were resistant to magic, his burns were resistant to magical healing, which meant that he would always have them.

It was then that they noticed Remus and another man walking towards them, a large black dog bouncing around at their legs. Remus gave it a curt cuff to the back of the head, which earned him a rude look from the quadruped.

Hermione looked at the man beside him, who she could only guess was Harry.

The young man before them was in semi loose black jeans which were held fast by a simple flat silver clasp buckled belt that used teeth to grip it firmly instead of a pole through a hole. On his feet were simple quick tie civilian combat boots, which had the laces in barrel locks and tucked away in the sides instead of being tied like normal shoes. A simple white t-shirt was covered by a slightly loose, black long sleeve button up which was partially unbuttoned at the moment, this item of clothing having the left shoulder and arm being covered by a simple and small black cape that reached down to his waist, and it was very evident that he had not even an arm stump underneath it for it was far too close to his side. His unruly black hair was more aloft almost, bearing a few streaks of gold and silver here and there while some of his bangs hung down over the right side of his forehead. Small circular green tinted, yet transparent, shades housed freely in two flat-wired silver frames, the two pieces twisted together flatly, their ends clipping onto the lenses, and led into an elongated prismatic kite shaped triple helix pattern, the short part of it starting at the hinges to the arms, with white and green crystals forming the Y like links in between the three pieces which continued back towards the clips on the ears growing smaller and closer as they went, hung down on his nose a little, allowing his emerald green eyes to cast their piercing gaze over them. She could make out the burn on his right cheek and neck. One thing everyone noticed about him was that he held a calm and collected air too him, much like the werewolf next to him, but a major difference between the two was that Remus had the smallest impression of uncertainty while the younger man also had an aura of confidence and control, with a tint of uncaring about what others said while still showing some modesty, keeping him from having an arrogant feel.

"Hello everyone, I hope you had a good holiday." Remus said politely when he came closer.

"Yes Remus, we did have a good holiday. What about you and Harry?" Arthur asked. The dog, obviously Sirius, gave a distasteful snort. "And Snuffles too?"

"We were just fine. Right Harry?" Remus said as he turned to the son of his best friend.

Apathetic yet piecing eyes focused on them, having been wondering all around as the pair walked through the station, just now realizing that he was with the others. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I was looking around at everything. It seems… _clearer_." He said with a small grin that almost seemed knowing. Then Hermione noticed what she guessed he was smiling about.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked. Harry's grin widened, confirming her guess.

"Yeah, Mooney got them magically made permanent, but that's all."

"Why would you only make them permanent? You could have eyes like Professor Moody does." Ron said. In the back ground one could here the twins acting ecstatic. Harry knew Remus would be getting letters from those two. A lot of letters.

"Sorry, but if you can see through furniture and the stuff like that, you can see through clothes, and I for one, want to let others have at least what privacy they give themselves when it comes to anything like that."

Hermione groaned as she thought of what he was talking about. Being a muggle born, she knew full well what the new muggle fashions were, and a lot of the stuff on the girls made them look like prostitutes to her, especially some of the things in America(I'm an American and don't really know what its like in England and I'd rather anger my neighbor then anger another country). It seemed Harry shared her opinion.

"So where did you guys go?" Bill asked as they all started for the train.

"Well after Harry got his contacts and I charmed them, we went to Australia for a good warm break instead of this frigid cold." Remus said. "Mostly for his wounds of course, but somebody seemed more interested in going to the beaches and watching the women." Remus said, accusingly glaring at the dog who was feigning innocence, which was quite a feat for a dog.

Soon they found themselves on the train, their trunks tucked away and the engine started to haul the rest of the cars along. Harry sat against the compartment wall, near the door, and relaxed while his friends looked at him worriedly.

"Hey mate, how are you dealing with not having an arm anymore?" Ron blurted after a while. This earned him a few cuffs from Ginny and Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "It's odd not having it, but it's manageable. There are a lot of things I can't do anymore but I adjusted quickly during the holiday." He said.

"What about the new style?" Ginny asked, seeing as Ron had all but shattered the ice with his cannon ball.

"The dog thought it was better then what I wore before. Mooney agreed with him. I never thought I'd see a dog stare in shock like that." Harry said with a chuckle.

"What, he's not used to Remus agreeing with him?" Ron asked.

"No, he explained later that while the dog had extreme fashion taste, Remus didn't. So for the dog to hear Remus agree with him on fashion, let alone remark on fashion, man did that dog's jaw drop." Harry said as he chuckled some more.

"So… You're not bothered by it?" Hermione tried tentatively.

"Of course I'm bothered by it. I mean, my back and the right side of my neck and face are for ever burned. I have teeth marks in my shoulder where it first bit me before loosening and biting again to throw me around and rip my arm off. Anyone that isn't bothered by that is probably a future suicidal." Harry said calmly, looking at her over his shades. It was a little unnerving when he did that because even though he seemed to now house an apathetic look to his eyes, they still had a piercing gaze. It was then that Hermione remembered something.

"What about your wand? It was all but destroyed during the first task." She asked. Harry pulled out his wand, showing that it was pretty much the same but if you looked closer, you could see where the new wood for the shaft was melded to the wood of the handle.

"Fawkes was kind enough to give me a feather for my wand before we left on break. As it turns out he's the phoenix that gave the feather for my wand before. So my wand is pretty much the same thankfully."

After that the train ride continued in silence and soon they arrived at the station, from which they headed for the school.

—————————

Harry gazed at the fire. In his mind he was contemplating whether he should go down before the ball was over. As it was, Ron was going with one of the two Patil twins while Hermione was keeping her date a secret. He had watched her snap at Ron for not noticing her and then told them that a guy had already asked her to the dance and she had said yes. Harry, because of his lack of an arm, chose not to go, regardless what the tradition of the tournament Yule ball was. Finally he chose to go down, though he knew the ball was already ending by now, to at least see his friends back up to the tower. He was not expecting what he heard when he neared the entrance hall.

"-ell maybe you should have asked me first instead of thinking of me as a last resort!" He heard Hermione yell, clearly upset by the sound of her voice.

"But still, you're going out with Krum! I thought you were Harry's friend, but here you are dancing with the enemy!" Came Ron's slightly angry voice.

"Victor asked me to the dance! I simply said yes because you hadn't asked and Harry wasn't going to go anyways!" By now Harry had come to the corner in the stairs. Here he hid himself, and looked to see Hermione's face looking just as distraught as she sounded.

"But he's the enemy! He's just using you to get information or something about Harry!" Ron yelled right back.

"Victor didn't ask me to the dance because of Harry! He asked me to the dance because he found me attractive! He never even brought Harry up beyond wishing him luck and saying that he felt bad about what happened to his arm!" Now Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes as she desperately tried to compose herself.

"It doesn't matter! You can call it what you want but Krum is just using you!" Ron shouted at her. "Forget this, I'm going to bed." Ron said as he turned toward the stairs. Hermione tripped as the heel of her shoe broke, but her cry of pain seemed unheard by Ron. When Ron looked up at the next flight of stairs when he reached the landing at the corner, he found Harry there. He still held his calm, collected and confident aura, but now, his apathetic eyes were gone. In their place were eyes of cold anger. But sadly, Ron did not take notice of the angered piercing gaze.

"Hey mate, I thought you weren't coming to the ball." Ron said as he greeted his friend. What happened next startled a lot of people and was very unexpected for a lot of them, especially Ron.

Harry just out right punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Ron wiped blood from his mouth as he looked up at Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, slightly angry that Harry had hit him for no reason at all.

"You had no right Ron… You had no right to yell at Hermione like that." Harry growled out calmly. "And since you seem to think that she is betraying me in some way by accepting an invitation to a dance from another competitor, I'll explain some things. I don't give a god damn fucking rat's ass who she dates. She could date Malfoy or even Snape for all I care and as long as she is safe and happy, I would never object unless they try attacking me." Harry growled out, this time some of his calm aura fading to be replaced by anger, grabbing Ron by his dress robes and lifting him to his feet. "And you know what? I would put up with either of those two taunting or harassing me if Hermione liked them and was happy being with them. So you have no right saying _she_ is betraying _me_ in any bloody fucking way!" Harry finished as he shoved Ron away from him.

Harry then went down the steps to where Hermione was in tears, both from the pain in her ankle and hearing what Harry said. As he approached, his angry quality faded back to its calm one while his eyes went from the cold anger that they had been showing before to a slightly concerned and caring look. He took her wrist and ducked his head under it as he helped her stand before he led her past Ron who was standing there half in shock, half in anger. When they had gone down the hall a ways and made a turn, they entered a class room where she sat down to rub her ankle.

"You alright?" Harry asked. He noticed that she was squinting as there weren't any torches lit in the room. He lifted his hand to his shades and tapped a hidden button, causing a hidden white crystal in each hinge to light up, illuminating anything in front of them.

Hermione looked up, shocked at the sudden light, having not heard him say a spell. When she saw his shades were the items producing the light, she smiled. "Thanks, and yes, I'm alright." She said as she muttered a quick spell, transfiguring her high heeled sandal like shoes into simple yet elegant sandals before putting them back on. "Did you mean it?" She asked, referring to what he had said back at the landing.

"Of course. If you're happy with you're choice, I'm happy for you. I have no right to begin with to tell you who to fancy and who not to fancy. That's your choice and yours alone." He said, a small calm smile gracing his face.

She started to tear in her eyes when she heard him. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Harry." She said. When she pulled back she took notice of his shades once more, and even though he had turned off the two hidden lights, the crystals and lenses still glowed eerily in the darkness of the class room. It was made even more eerie by the way the glow of the lenses reflected in his emerald green eyes.

Harry noticed that she was staring at his face, more appropriately, what he was looking at her over. "You have a question about my shades Hermione?" He asked, amusement evident in his face and voice.

"Yes, where did you get them? I mean I have looked through the sunglasses selection of both the muggle and magical word several times trying to find a decent pair for one of my family vacations and I've never scene any pair like that. I even looked over the break because I knew I would bee needing them for this summer if my parents' plans go well."

"Oh, that. Well the reason why you've never seen another pair like these ones is because they are custom made by the same person that gave them to me." He explained. She gave a silent oh before they both headed out to the hospital wing to get her ankle looked at.

—————————

The second task was getting ready to start. Remus was there, with his ever present dog, as it seemed. Currently they were all on risen platforms, why for they didn't know seeing as no amount of height would allow them to see what was going on in the Black Lake. Next to him was most of the Weasley clan, including Molly, Arthur, Charley, Bill, the twins, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione was oddly absent though. All Remus knew about this task was that it was underwater and that merfolk had a 'treasure' of the participants'. As for what Harry was planning on doing about it, as he only had one arm, meaning he wouldn't be able to swim at any good rate, even with the aid of gillyweed, he didn't know because he had to go rescue 'the troublesome mutt' from the dog catcher. He knew a few things the others didn't but this was one spot were he was at a loss as well.

The competitors themselves were out on a platform about thirty yards off shore, just far enough to be close to the drop off to the deeper depths. The canon sounded and the first three, Cedric, Victor, and Fleur, jumped into the water. Harry however stood there for a moment. Because of his werewolf enhanced senses, he could see Harry had his wand in his hand and he thought he heard him say 'Accio Dragonscar'. If he had heard right, then he at least know half of what Harry was planning. After all, he had helped Harry a little, mostly with the finishing touches really, on Dragonscar.

From the direction of the castle, the crowd saw a broom heading their direction, much like how they had seen a similar sight in the first task. Now this puzzled many. Why would Harry want a broom when he needed to go underwater?

"What is he summoning a broom for again? Brooms fly, not swim." Ron asked out loud.

As the broom got closer, everyone got a good look at it. The head of the broom was shaped like a gem like silver dragon skull which looked similar to that of a Horntail. From there it was a sleek looking dark ebony shaft, but when one looked closer, they could tell it was an optical illusion made by the ever so slightly jagged and rough handle of the broom. At the tail end of it, instead of the usual twigs, there were three dragon wing shaped pieces that were folded back forming a kind of plus shaped spear at the opposite end of the head. The two lower wings were spread out though, angled back so that they made a fifty five degree angle to the rest of the 'tail'. In between the three 'wings' was a 'tail' shaped like that of the Hungarian Horntail that Harry faced and the top 'wing' was oddly shaped like a lightning bolt almost while still retaining a dragon wing shape and at a twenty five degree angle from the 'tail', similar to how the two semi horizontal 'wings' were.

Harry jumped onto it as it flew by easily, being the natural at broom flying that he was. Thankfully, since he had already had his injury in broom flying this year, he would be safe on it. Then he flew up at a steep angle, which puzzled everyone even more. When he reached over three hundred feet above the water, he stopped, leveling out so he was just idol in the air. Remus being a smart one, pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked up at his unofficial godson. He saw Harry had pushing his shades up on his nose so they were right in front of his eyes instead of just under his gaze and had put something over his mouth, which the werewolf recognized as a muggle rebreather. Him, Harry, and Sirius, though the latter was under several charms to hind his identity, had gone scuba diving while in Australia. It was there that they had heard about the rebreathers. It seemed that Harry had bought some, thinking ahead. Remus also noticed some repeller rope with heavy looking clips.

Rebreather in place, Harry pulled out his wand once more, holding it tightly against the side of the handle, it's point just an inch behind the tip of the broom, as he leaned forward, flattening himself against the broom as much as possible, which included setting his feet into the crooks of the horizontal wings, which, reacting to his intention and thought, came closer to the 'tail' by about twenty five degrees, and turned the broom so it was pointed straight down. He could only imagine everyone's gasps when he shot down at the surface of the water at high speed. As he grew nearer, he muttered a shielding charm, the only sign of it appearing was an ever so small of a bright flash from his wand. Anyone with a keep eye or omnioculars would be able to see the invisible spherical shape push into the water's surface a foot ahead of his broom.

To everyone watching, it appeared as if he had dived right into the water at suicidal speed, causing a giant splash from the force of it. But several of them could make out a faint flash every so often, getting deeper and dimmer. Remus smirked, recognizing the flashes as a shielding charm. _Ingenious Harry, using your Dragonscar broom as an underwater diving propeller and velocity to take you down deep while renewed shields keep you from meeting a wall of concrete. Ingenious, absolutely ingenious, but when you finish this task, I pity your ears from the deathly scared look on Molly's face._

Harry slowed his speed as he continued to dive and renew the shield protecting him from the wall of water directly ahead of him. As he slowed to a safe speed, he stopped renewing the charm, quickly pocketing his wand before the shield gave from forcing the water and he slid into the cold and wet surroundings. He reached up and tapped his shades, causing the white lights in the hinges to come on. Looking around, he started off after leveling off. Soon enough he came to the place where the merfolk were. They looked rather shocked at the sight of him with only one arm and on a broom underwater. He had to stop for a moment when he saw what the four treasures were. There was Cho, Hermione, a girl that looked like a younger version of Fleur, and Dobby. He realized because of his punching of Ron half a month ago and their distance from each other since then, had removed him as a possible 'treasure'. Cho was Cedric's, because of the dance, as was Hermione was Krum's. The girl must be a little sister of Fleur's and that left Dobby, who Harry had been visiting a lot when Hermione was busy and he wasn't. Half the time she came with him, though she thankfully didn't try the SPEW thing again after their negative reactions five times in a row and some talking from Harry.

He shook his head at the thought of how Dobby would act when he awoke and found out he had been Harry's 'treasure'. He pulled up next to the house elf and quickly cut the ropes with a knife he had on him. Taking one of the heavy repelling clips and unhooking it from him while pulling out its slack, he swung it around Dobby, using the weight of the clip to carry it around and to his side where he grabbed it and fastened it to his belt once more, securing the house elf to his back. He looked at the others. After a minute of waiting, trying to decide whether or not to help the other three, Cedric showed up with a bubble around his head, blasting the ropes on Cho before grabbing her and swimming upward, giving Harry a nod and an odd look. A few seconds later Harry heard something behind him and turned, just in time to barrel roll out of the way of a shark headed Krum who bit the ropes the held Hermione before grabbing her and swimming up as well. Harry waited fifteen minutes, worried about the last person. He pulled out his knife and started towards her but the merfolk swarmed him, their weapons stopping him from continuing forward. In the swarm one of them had knocked his knife from his hand, leaving him only his wand, ropes, and broom. Five minutes later and still Fleur had not shown up. Harry bit his lip around the rebreather. He looked at the merfolk who were looking around as well.

He drew his wand as fast as he could under the water, blasting the ropes holding the girl the same way Cedric had done, while rushing forwards on his broom. He tucked his wand away as he went, knowing he would need his hand and caught the girl against his chest. The merfolk gave angered cries as they gave chase while he worked quickly to secure the girl to him as he had done to Dobby. Once he had both of them behind his back, he quickly grabbed the handle of his broom and sped up just as the merfolk were about to grab on. Soon it was a chase and one did managed to grab on just before they ran into a cluster of grindylows, who instantly started latching onto him. Still he continued for the surface.

Everyone was getting anxious now. Fleur had already been captured by grindylows and brought up, causing her to almost panic, shouting something about her sister, though with her French accent, it was hard for a lot of them to tell. That had been twenty minutes into the task. Cedric had come up next with Cho nineteen minutes later. A minute behind him came Krum with Hermione. That made their times thirty nine and forty minutes. Ten minutes past, twenty minutes went by, and still there was no Harry or who ever his person was or the last girl, who was meant to be rescued by Fleur.

Five minutes later and the officials started to get worried as well. Dumbledore was about to head out there when out of the water shot a large mass of grindylows and one could also make out a merman. Ten feet out of the water, the mass started to spin as it continued upwards, throwing the grindylows every which way and the merman soon following suit. But as the merman fell, his tail lashed out as he screamed, and struck who they now could tell was Harry and two other figures. Now merfolk tails are no joke and a strike from one can easily knock a person out. Thusly, Harry was sent tumbling to the side, and one of the figures behind him slipped off, falling. Several people heard Fleur scream as she recognized her sister falling. Five seconds later Harry was making a very sharp reverse of directions and was diving after her. They were nearing the water now and to give Harry credit, he was only working with one arm, as it was all he had. Harry sat up, grabbing the girl around the waist and pulling out of the dive with just his legs, but of course, at the angle and speed of the dive, he wouldn't make it clean. He turned to the side, pushing as much deceleration into the broom under him, at least enough so no one would get hurt.

His legs hit the water and all three of them were sent tumbling off the broom and into the water, though Dobby was still secured tightly to Harry's back. Thankfully though, the girl woke up and could keep herself afloat as did Harry, though he moved Dobby to his chest, thanking God that he was still out like a light. Soon enough they were pulled out of the water and were getting towels put around them as the boats headed back to shore. About this time though, Dobby woke up, looked around, remembered what had happened when he had been called to Dumbledore's office, and burst out in extremely joyful tears.

"Mister Harry Potter is too kind! To think of Dobby as friend!" Thankfully, Harry had enough warning to put a muffler charm on him so that it wasn't heard by everyone there, just the ones within twenty or thirty feet of him, which thankfully, there were no reporters within that area.

"Dobby, I know you're happy, but could you please at least lower your voice?" Harry asked kindly. Dobby, for once, just nodded his head as he shut his mouth. Harry noticed that he was not in a towel, nor had he been given one. Harry sighed as he took off his own and put it around Dobby, though it was a little hard to do one handed. Before Dobby could protest, Harry cast a bubble barrier charm around himself before pointing his wand at his chest.

"Aquarius muttuis." He said as his body suddenly shook violently, throwing water everywhere, though the bubble stopped it. When he dropped the bubble, Hermione was upon him. She hugged him tightly, running through sentences that made her sound very worried for him. It was then that he realized that most of them didn't know about the rebreater, as he had lost it when he had spun on his dragonscar, though he managed to keep his shades, much to everyone's shock and confusion. And speaking of brooms…

"Accio Dragonscar." He said as he pulled out his wand once more. Out of the water shot his broom, its semi horizontal wings back at their original angles. A lot of people stared at the broom as he stepped off the boat. Remus walked up, patted him on the back and took some of the ropes off him.

"Ingenious my boy, purely ingenious. You're dad would be gawking just as much as me and the mutt if he was still alive." Remus said happily. That is until 'the mutt' bit him on the butt. "Ouch! Why you little trouble maker! I was just joking around!" He yelled at the dog as if it were an old friend or brother. Many thought it was because he was a werewolf.

"Remus, stop yelling at Marauder, he has just as much right to bite you as you do yelling at him for doing so. He can't shout a 'Hey!' in his defense remember?" Harry chuckled out, chuckling more at the thankful look on Sirius's dog face.

Remus sighed as he saw the truth in his words and did say he was sorry, though only so a dog could hear..

"Hey Harry, where'd you get that broom?" A nearby Gryffindor asked.

"This?" He held up his Dragonscar. The Gryffindor nodded while a lot of people looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, I've never seen one like it and my uncle works with one of the major manufactures so he knows about all the news kinds out there."

"Oh, well you see, the reason you've never seen one like it is because I made it." There were a lot of shouts of 'WHAT?' and 'How?" shot around at this.

"I got a book on making brooms for Christmas. It was really fun to make too, though it took a lot of blood and sweat, but fun none the less. Remus helped me as well so I can't say I did all of it." Before anything else could be heard though, Molly was upon him.

"You scared me so badly back there Harry! You are in no condition to even be on a broom let alone participating in the vicious tournament. What were you thinking flying straight at the water? You could have broken your neck doing that!"

Before Harry could say anything though, an announcer started.

"The placings of the second task will now be announced. Fleur Delacour, while using a bubble head charm, was captured by grindylows twenty minutes into the task and was unable to save her sister, thus she is placed in fourth. Cedric Digory, also using a bubble head charm, rescued Cho Chang and brought her to the surface in thirty nine minutes, and takes first. Victor Krum, using an incomplete self shark transfiguration, saved Hermione Granger and brought her to the surface in forty minutes. He takes second place because of this. Harry Potter, using a broom, several muggle items including ropes, a knife, and what our informants tell us is a 'rebreater?'," Here Harry and Remus rolled there eyes, as did Sirius though no one was looking at the dog. "As well as a shielding charm that he renewed a great many times in his descent, rescued Dobby the house elf and Ms Delacour's little sister after an hour and five minutes. But we are informed by the merfolk and Mr. Digory that he was the first there and was dogged in seeing all of the 'victims' safe, including going against the merfolk to save Ms. Delacour when her sister did not appear. Because of this and his feats of chivalry, we place him in first place in a tie next to Cedric Digory."

Most of the crowd cheered as each name was called but most of Hogwarts raised their voices when they found out Harry and Cedric were tied for first.

—————————

The partying went long into the night for many, but out of the two Hogwarts competitors, they could only find Cedric. It didn't face them much in their partying, but it did send Hermione looking for him. Ginny would as well but Hermione knew that her boyfriend, who ever it was, was a good enough reason for not looking for Harry. She had gone to his room, and not found him, but did have the mind to look in his trunk, finding the Marauder's Map. Looking at it, she found him in a room labeled 'the Room of Requirements'.

When she entered, she found him in a cozy working environment. His broom sat on a nearby table and at another there were an assortment of other items. He himself was sitting in a cushioned chair that faced a fireplace, reading a book that she couldn't see the title of.

"Hello Hermione, I see at least you came looking for me. So did you just look at all the places that I might be and found this room?" He asked, not even looking back at her.

"No, I went to your dorm room first and didn't find you. But I did have the mind to remember the Marauder's Map from last year." She said, a smug smirk appearing on her lips when she saw him visibly scold himself mentally for forgetting about the map. She chuckled a little too.

"Really should have remembered that." He said out loud. "So, what brings you to the Room of Requirements?"

"…Why is this room named that?" She said after she opened her mouth to say something else, only to be stopped by the last bit he had said.

"Well, it usually isn't here, but if you walk past that painting across the hall three times when it isn't, and focus on what you want, like in my case, I wanted a workshop, it gives you one." He said plainly, finally turning to her and looking at her over his shades, with his apathetic piercing eyes holding amusement.

"So why aren't you celebrating at the _massive_ party that the whole school, minus half the Slytherins of course, is throwing for you and Cedric?" She asked.

"I don't really feel like going. I mean I can work on other things like my Dragonscar. Besides, I'd rather not be in the hustle and bustle of it when I only have one arm."

"So, you're here because your modest and don't want a lot of attention." She broke down his real reason easily. She looked around and her eyes landed on his broom, Dragonscar as he called it. "Did you really make this?" She asked as she walked over and picked it up. Now that she was looking at it closer and was paying attention to it this time, she could see the prismatic kite shaped triple helix pattern, similar to the ones in Harry's shades, located directly behind the skull and connecting it to the rest of the shaft, measuring only three inches long. The crystals were green and silver colored and the skull had green crystal eyes as well. It looked to be made of the same metal as the skull and tail and stabbed into the wood from half an inch past the tip of the shaft. It was interesting how it looked so futuristic yet primal.

"Yeah, made of dark ebony, the head is made out of stainless steel. The tail is as well. The handle, as many saw when I summoned it to me, gives the optical illusion that is sleek with its slightly jagged and roughness, which lets me grip it easily with my hand and legs. The horizontal tail wings fold back more when I do a dive, nearly doubling the speed that it pumps out, but it only works like that when I dive. Any other time they will be out like they are now. The 'tail' part where the spikes are, they will open up, much like how the horntail spread the spikes on its tail. When it does that, it gives my broom a fifty percent boost that last ten seconds and only works when going up, as apposed to the wings when diving. That functions mainly for when I start to stall, like I did last year at the game. In the skull there is a charm that reduces air friction, but I had already cast the finishing locking charm on it by the time I found out what I needed to do for this task, so I couldn't add water resistance, like that would really do me any good when _I_ hit the water. Anyways, aside from that, there are a few safety charms and on that makes it so it is harder to break and it is water proof so the metal wont rust and the wood won't swell up. The handle also has a stainless steel core in it to give it greater resistance to begin with. As you already know, or should seeing as I already said it earlier today, it's called Dragonscar."

"Why did you name it Dragonscar? Heck, why did you even base it off of dragons, let alone the Horntail? I thought you would be agitated towards the beasts after one of them took your arm." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yes, I guess most would. Funny thing is that it was when I was thinking back to that that I came up with the idea of my new broom. I originally was just going to get a new broom and tinker with another as a side hobby when I got bored. When I thought back to the first task, as I was looking at the scars on my body after a shower, I thought of how the dragon was tough, powerful, extremely fast, and maneuverable. The only reason I lost it before it caught up to me at the stadium was because I could fit through the gaps in a bridge and had put on a burst of speed, kind of letting it think it would catch me before it hit I guess. But one thing I couldn't work into the broom was how smart the dragon is. It proved how smart it was, attacking me again when I was at ease, thinking it was gone and I was safe."

"So you named it Dragonscar because of the scars the dragon gave you?" She asked, a little bewildered. He nodded, amusement showing greatly in his eyes that gazed out from over his shades. She gave an irritated sound. "I really hate it when you do that." She said.

"What?" He asked, amusement still showing.

"Give that piercing gaze of yours to everyone over those shades. It's unnerving, especially when you get put that uninterested look in your eyes, even more so then Dumbledore with his twinkle and half moon glasses. I really wish you'd stop doing it." She said, crossing her arms. A chair appeared as she thought about sitting down. She, of course, jumped, having never had it happen. This caused Harry to chuckle.

"This is the Room of Requirements, Hermione. If you 'want' it, the room will make it. Chairs, drinks, fireplaces, tables, targets. As long as you don't take it out of the room and it's not something alive like an animal or a person, you can have it in here. And as for the 'looking at you over my shades' bit, I'll make it up to you." He said as he tossed a slender box to her. She tried to catch it with her hands but missed, letting it land in her lap.

When she opened it and pulled out a pair of short rectangular shades, similar to Harry's round ones. The near blue lenses were set in the silver frames similar to Harry's as well. But there was a difference. Where Harry's were just silver, hers were silver and gold. At the triple helix part, she found whitish blue and rose red crystals instead of Harry's white and green crystals inside the three lines, two silver and one gold. She also guessed that if it was darker, they would also glow like her green eyed friend. She found a diagram on a piece of paper in the box, showing her were five hidden buttons were on the right arm of the shades. Each were labeled as well. One read 'Light' which if her shades were as similar to Harry's as she thought, was the one that he had pressed that first time to turn on the hidden light. The next was labeled 'Night' and the one after that was labeled 'Inferred'. Next was one labeled 'Magnify'. And the last one was labeled 'X-ray'.

"Harry, what are these buttons? I can guess that 'light' is the one you pushed on your own before when I hurt my ankle, but what are the other three?" She asked, showing him the paper.

"You are right that the 'light' button turns on the hidden lights in the hinges. 'Night' gives you night vision when you look through the shades, which is usually when you don't want others to know you can see them, which the light would give away. Inferred lets you see heat, obviously, so it would allow you to see anything like lasers or people. 'Magnify' allows you to magnify things that you see through the lenses, like small words that one might be reading?" He said with a pointed look at her. "The last one is self explanatory as are most of the others. It allows you to see through things. Thankfully it only lets you see through outer clothing, and if someone doesn't have undergarments on, it's preset to censor their bodies out in the appropriate areas. It lets you see through walls and floors and to a certain depth in the ground. It doesn't work on water though. I simply cannot get it to look 'through' water."

"So what, did you get the person who made yours to make these before you got back or did you have him mail them to you?" She asked as she put them on, the same way that Harry had his on.

"No, I made them myself, the same as my own. If you remember, I said that they were custom made by the person that _gave_ them to me. You can give yourself things if you think about it." He said with a chuckle. She put them on like him and looked at him.

"You know this doesn't fix the problem of you gazing at people over your shades." She stated with a glare that only a woman can get down perfectly so that it gives off a skeptical and angry feeling. Harry found it _was_ in fact unnerving just to have a gaze cast out from above them. If the lights were off, or darker, he knew for a fact that she would look down right intimidating and scary with that glare or if she had an accusing or piercing look, because of the glow from the shades themselves.

"Yeah, but now I'm not the only one doing it, seeing as you're doing it too right now." He said with a smirk and a suppressed shudder. She didn't miss the shudder, mentally smirking at the fact that he found it unnerving too, but

"So am I the only one to get a pair of these?"

"No, Remus got a golden pair, the second crystal color being a simple white like mine. His frames are also solid gold, since silver would hurt him and the lenses are elongated oval shaped. He thinks they are too showy so he doesn't were them. Sirius has solid silver frames like me, but he has dark grey and white crystals and his lenses are silver trapezoids. His are short like yours but the short 'line' is on the bottom and the top 'line' leans down from a slightly higher place, so it angles down towards his nose. Looks rather cool but as a dog, he can't wear them. Funny, he whined for a while when he found out the x-ray function was censored. Both me and Remus cuffed him for that."

"Anyone else?" She was really curious who he was giving things that he made to.

"Well if they become closer friends, it'll be Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ginny would get a gold and red pair with more circular oval lenses as compared to Remus's more rectangular ones which are similar to yours but has two golds instead of two silvers, and a second color crystal of white. Neville would get a pair with silver frames and amber lenses similar to Sirius's but less sharp and not so angular towards the nose. Difference between his and Remus's lenses is that his are more of an orange than yellow. Second crystal color for him would be a navy blue. Luna would get tear drop shaped lenses that have the tips at forty degree angles to the out side. They would be a more pleasant pink set in silver and platinum and the second crystal color would be a pleasant purple." He said as he got up and showed her the boxes that held the three other pairs.

"You've really thought this out. How long ago did you actually plan giving us these and how long did it take you to make a pair?" She said with a slightly wondering yet pleased tone.

"My pair took me about a week to make because I kept having to pause and research stuff and do other things like that. I thought up giving you guys pairs after I finished making mine, which is why Remus and Sirius have a pair each. After finding all the things needed to make mine, it only takes maybe half a day to make a and almost all of that is waiting time for stuff to set in, like the different functions or the metal to cool down and become firm. Even with Remus and Sirius helping me, it still took nearly the entire break to make my Dragonscar."

"What all did you do anyways?"

"Well aside from making my shades, getting a new wardrobe, making a broom, making everyone else's shades, and getting used to having just one arm, we went scuba diving, hiking, visited a few museums, went to a few zoos, got to see Steve Irwin wrestling crocs too, and went to an amusement park or two. Aside from that, we didn't do much aside from daily life and Christmas and New Years." He answered.

"Anything else that you made or got?" This time she gave him a questioning look over her new shades.

"I have a few projects on the side that are still unfinished but for things that I already have I'll list them off to you. For Christmas I got the usual Weasley package doubled _ever so littlely_ out of sympathy. I got your book 'It's Handicapable, Not Handicapped'. Real fun reading that one. Sirius had to act like a dog and rip open half the presents so I found out about it a day after break started. It's also why I made stuff and did things like scuba dive and surf. As it turns out, even without my arm, I still hold a lot of balance, even more then I did before I lost it, though I don't get that. Remus and Sirius got me the broom making book, thinking that if I either knew how to or made my own broom, that I might not have such bad luck on it. They also got me a crafting set, which is what I used to make the details on my Dragonscar and the shades. Aside from those gifts, I got a few muggle electronics that Remus charmed so I could use them here in school if I brought them, like my laptop and MP3 player which are the only ones I did bring. Turns out Sirius is a muggle lover when it comes to their things. Worse than Mr. Weasley, but he at least prefers things like cars, books, games, and other items and not surge protectors and spark plugs. Remus is too but he is more into books and simple music as compared to Sirius's getting a surround sound system, a plasma screen TV, biggun' at that too, a DVD player, a CD player, a PS2, and an Xbox. The guys insane when it comes to those things. I mean he could spend half the day playing a game. Thankfully he knows how to turn them off but if he's reading, he'll have the CD player goin'. Let me see now, well aside from my broom and my shades, I made a multi function pen and that's about it so far. Took me a whole day to work out how to make the first one."

He was looking through the assorted stuff on the table where he had gotten the other shades as he finished this last part. When he pulled it out and showed it to Hermione, she found herself seeing the prismatic kite shaped triple helix pattern once more. This time, the shot corner of the kite was headed by a clear standard jewelry cut crystal, like what you would think of when you thought of a diamond, round with the one point, instead of a dragon skull or hinges. The longer corner of the kite shape ended in a tightly wound area, similar to the ending area of the shades that both she and Harry wore, leaving a triangular flat section with a round hole in it. He handed it to her for her to inspect closer.

"This little guy, as I said before, is multi functional. It can be an ink pen, a marker, a highlighter, a small knife, and a personal favorite of mine that I call an invisible pen or a chat room. It can change the color of the ink and has the ability to erase what it writes. What you do is press one of the hidden buttons, much like the ones on our shades. One changes it between the pen, highlighter, marker, and invisible pen. Another allows you to use the knife function. The last one was the most ingenious one as Remus and Sirius put it, but also the hardest one to make. It allows you to have a chat room on a piece of paper with another person with this kind of pen. For the writing utensil, you press the hidden button while thinking of which of the utensils you want to write with, such as pen or marker, the size and/or the shape of the tip, such as fine point for the pen or fat and round for the marker, and the color of it, such as black or blue or red or some other color. The clear crystal on top will change to the color of your ink so you don't forget what color it is. Then you simply use it like a normal pen, by pressing it. When you press the knife button, the crystal on top will shoot a red beam down through the shaft of the pen. When you click it, it will make a small laser knife that is about an inch long. But it can be used to cut just about anything cleanly and smoothly, though it has a safety setting so that it doesn't cut flesh any more then a paper cut, or pick locks. If you twist the clicker you can dim the laser, making the knife into a simple laser pointer, and vice versa. The last button, which just by the look in your eyes I can tell you're most curious about and I'm now stalling just to irk you." Here Hermione smacked his arm as he gave a small laugh at her glare.

"Ok, ok, I'll explain it." He said, holding his arms up in defense after she had cuffed him in the back of the head. "When you push the third hidden button it causes the crystal itself to glow unlike how the knife has it shoot a beam. Now this function will connect to any other pen like it and if that pen is touching a piece of paper, the writing will show up. So lets say some one were to write to me using this pen and I was writing a letter, what they were writing would appear on my paper. I would then turn my chat room function on to write messages back."

"But what about your paper? And you haven't explained the invisible pen either." She interrupted him.

"Yes I know. Well let me explain the invisible pen. That lets you write invisibly. You can still see it, but almost no one else can. If they have a similar pen then sure but if not, no. When it is set to this, the crystal remains clear, but with have like a tint of your writing color to it. When chat room is being used, it makes the message on the receiver's paper in invisible pen, so that only the receiver and anyone else with the pen can see it. You can have private chats so that only the people involved see it, or have branching private chats while in a public one. And because of the invisible pen, you could write a really dirty insult on your homework and the professor would never know." Harry said. Hermione let out a small gasp and was about to smack his arm again when he held up his arm. "Wait, I wasn't the one who said that. Sirius took my pen when I first showed them it and when neither I nor Remus could read it, causing the mutt to go into a fit of laughs. When I took my pen back I could read what he wrote. Apparently, Azkaban has some _very_ colorful English classes and Sirius wrote it all about Snape."

"So what's the point of all this is there's on..ly…one…" She figured it out just as Harry put a pen that was similar to her shades down in her hand as he took his pen from her.

"Yep, that's right; I made one for everyone I made shades for. Best bit is that when you use invisible pen and are finished writing it, you just put your pen tip to the paper and twist the clicker, the invisible words will show up, so you could write your homework and Ron could never cheat off you." Here Hermione hugged him with a small squeal that wasn't entirely like her. This caused Harry to chuckle. "Thought you'd love that bit. You can also make other words invisible, so if you have some chat room messages on your essay that you're hiding from Ron, you circle those and then if you put the pen tip in them and twist the clicker, only they become visible. Same thing applies to if you want to make the essays show up, just circle what you want to stay hidden and as long as you don't put the pen tip in the circle, they will stay that way when you make the rest visible. Oh and before I forget, to erase what you write, just use the crystal like a normal eraser on a pencil."

Harry watched her amusedly as she looked at her pen and then looked around at the room. As her eyes came to what used to be a blank paper before, he quickly grabbed it and after folding it, stuck it in a pocket. When she gave him a questioning look with one eyebrow raised he explained.

"That was the chat room me, Remus and Sirius had later on in the night that I punched Ron. Sirius got colorful again after I told him why I had hit Ron. Figured you'd rather not see that." He said.

"You're right." She said, blanching. After a few minutes she gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, and I don't just mean for being gallant." She said in his ear before pulling back.

"Well there is one way that you can thank me…" He said as if implying something.

Before he could say anything else though, he found Hermione kissing him on the lips. First thing that came to his mind sounded something like this. "…………" Yep, the boy's in shock. Mental speed: zero. Five seconds later, it roared back to life and shot up to about a hundred as he started kissing her back. It was enjoyable and that he knew was an understatement of the year. When she finally pulled back, she was blushing and Harry knew that he must be too judging by how his cheeks felt warm.

"I was just going to ask for help on my homework for tomorrow..." He said, a grin growing ever wider as he spoke. Hermione just blushed even more.

"Sorry, I just-" She started, blushing even more and looking flustered but Harry interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"But that's uh hell of uh lot better." He said with a smirk now on his face. "Don't mind if I return the favor?" He asked as he moved his hand from her lips to holding her chin and lifting it as he leaned in.

When he pulled back again, their blushes were less vibrant, but still present. He gave a mental smirk as Hermione gave another squeal and jumped into a kiss as she hugged her arms around his neck. He also mentally thanked the room for making a section of wall right behind him so they didn't fall. After a while she pulled back, the wall vanishing as it no longer was needed, and she looked at him. She looked at his shades and then to his broom and then to the pen in her hand.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that you have a trademark." She said.

"Hmm?"

"The triple helix. Everything that you showed me, from your shades to your broom to your pen, they all have it. It's in the arms near the hinges on your shades. It connects the head to the shaft on your broom. And it makes up your entire pen." She said, counting them on her hand.

"Funny you should say that. My desktop on my laptop is of a triple helix and the laptop itself is named Triple Helix. I never even noticed it but even some of the other things I'm making have it." He said as he looked at the items, diagrams, and papers on the table that he had taken his pen from. There were a few items that couldn't be identified yet, still not being far enough into their making. One or two of the items were near completion, and thus could be identified at sight. Hermione followed his gaze to the table and looked at all of the diagrams, sketches, blueprints, and items in making.

"Harry, you know that this is extraordinary?" She asked. He looked at her as she continued. "I mean, you're only fourteen and yet you are actually making stuff like brooms, pens, sunglasses, cell phones, PDA's and only you can tell what else. Harry, fully grown men have trouble doing the same thing as you have done and you only started maybe half a week or so before Christmas of this year. While it takes them well over a month, maybe even three, just to make a broom, you made one with the same, if not greater quality and class as what they make in just two weeks. Sure you had Remus and Sirius helping you, but they have whole teams of ten wizards working on their brooms. You created an ingenious method of long distance communication that is almost instant if it is like the muggle chat rooms I've seen. Everyone else has been using letters, owls, and floo powder for the last two hundred years and before that it was just letters before that and those took forever just to arrive. You've made shades that are almost right out of a muggle sci-fi book. There is nothing close to this in either the magical or muggle world. Not to this compactedness. The closest thing to it is Professor Moody's eye and that cost him his real one. And you are still making more things. The cell phone, if that is what it is, would replace the need of the floo network just to talk, leaving to that it is only for travel. These are just simply all ingenious."

"Actually Hermione," Harry started, blushing because of his modesty and her giving him praise. "The PDA, I'm hoping anyways, is a transporter. It's supposed to let the user get from point A to point B on a GPS map." He said as he grabbed some of the blueprints for the item in creation and question, handing them to Hermione. Her gaze zoomed across the small print, of course after she raised her shades and hit the magnify button. After a few minutes she gave a gasp.

"Harry, this is something that not even most adults could think of let alone attempt to make. Where did you come up with some of these plans and spells?"

"Well most of the spells are courtesy of Remus and Sirius. The plans are a collaboration of the three of us, though it's mostly me."

"Do you know what this means Harry?" He let her answer anyways though. "It means that you are perhaps one of the most ingenious and youngest inventor in over a century. And to top that, your items are practical as compared to those items in the headmaster's office that just make smoke and spin." She said ecstatically.

They stood there in silence for a while before Harry thought of something. "What about you and Krum?" He asked.

"Oh, Victor and me already chose to just be friends before the ball even started." She said. "It would be to hard to keep anything more serious and he was only planning on that when he did ask me."

"Oh." He said, understanding what she meant.

It was nearly two hours before the two finally finished talking and working and went back to the dorms in Gryffindor tower.

—————————

It was an hour before the last task and Harry was doing some last minute preparations. Mostly just reviewing his list of spells and items and the like. Finally it was time for the task and thus, he went to where he needed to be. He and Cedric went in first, having tied for that position. Harry used a combination of his shades' x-ray and zoom function as well as inferred and night vision and the point me charm to navigate the maze in relative safety. He still had his run ins, but the more dangerous ones were avoided. He wasn't entirely lucky and ran into a blast ended skrewt or what ever Hagrid had called them during their many lessons with the evil little creatures, or at least back when they _were_ little. Near the end he and Cedric had a run in with one of the giant spiders of the forest and because of that, they took the cup together. Only to find out it was a portkey.

First thing Harry knew was that they weren't in Hogwarts' grounds and the next thing he heard was 'Kill the spare' followed by the killing curse and Cedric falling dead. Because of the blazing pain in his scar, everything was kind of a blur to him. Soon the dark lord stood before him with a new body.

"Ah, the ever insssssspiring Potter brat, and what isssss thisss? Wormtail, do not tell me that you took hissss arm off." Voldemort said, not sounding happy.

"N-n-no m-m-m-my l-lord, I on-only gave him the c-cut to the right arm." He cowered.

This went past him as the pain continued from his scar. That is until the dark lord was challenging him to a duel. Then everything was crystal clear, especially the crutacious curse.

—————————

Everyone watched for any sign of where Cedric and Harry were. They had grabbed the goblet and simply vanished. Hermione was scanning through the maze and crowds with her new shades, looking for any sign of Harry. Currently she was one of the closest people to the maze and was looking through it with the magnify and x-ray functions. When she heard the cheers behind her she snapped the functions off and turned around quickly. As she started to push towards where she hoped was Harry, she heard the cheers turn to screams. Especially one very pained voice.

"-ack! Voldemort's back!" Was what she heard when it became audible. It was shaky, and if he had in fact seen Voldemort, she figured that was why. But when she finally got close enough to see Harry, she realized why his voice was so shaky. It wasn't out of fear. It was out of sadness. Clutched in his hand was the arm of a lifeless Cedric.

"Harry, you have to let go, you're safe now. Just let go so we can get both of you out of here." Dumbledore could be heard as he tried to pull Harry off of the corpse.

"Get the fuck off of me! I am not letting go of Cedric until his body is with his parents! I am not going to let his last wish be finished while not in my sight!" Harry shouted as he quickly shook the headmaster off of him. About that time, Cedric's parents came through the crowd, very distraught at the death of their son. As soon as they took hold of their son's shoulders, Harry's whole body relaxed, his hand letting go of Cedric, and fell to the side, unconscious and blood coming from his mouth.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to figure out what was going on, scared about what had happened, or in the case of two people and a dog, get Harry to the hospital wing. Moody caught the Durmstrang headmaster trying to escape in the confusion as well. Hermione managed to be the first one there to Harry's side. Dumbledore would have been but he had more pressing matters with the Digorys. She quickly checked for a pulse, sighing in a little relief that he still had one. Soon Remus and Sirius, though Harry and Remus had taken to calling him 'Marauder' when in dog form, which was pretty much twenty four seven unless he was in the RoR. It was better then Snuffles and it was much better than 'the mutt'.

Together, they took him to the hospital wing while Marauder cleared their path with some very 'Grim' like actions, namely raising his hackles, growling, snarling, and looking feral in general. It worked really well too so they easily got there as did Madam Pomphrey.

—————————

Harry awoke as the nurse was performing another scanning spell, as a check up, a day later. He was in the room he had been in before when he woke up after the first task.

"You're awake." She said, rather startled. Right away Remus, Marauder, and Hermione were at his side, while Ginny wasn't far behind with Neville, Luna, and the twins, coming up behind the female red head, though Luna simply walked like everything was normal, but for her chaotic fantasy locked mind, everything was normal he guessed. Dobby also was there, and thankfully wasn't bouncing up and down and shouting praise. Pomphrey left to go tell Dumbledore that he was awake while Harry looked around for his shades, as they weren't on his face. He found them in Hermione's hand. When she noticed him getting ready to ask for them, she shook her head.

"No, I would rather you not look out from over them this time." She said smugly, thinking that she had kept him from giving his annoying gaze. That is, until Harry gave a smirk.

"Voice recognition: Triple Helix. Independent action: Return." He said, confusing all but two of the people there. As soon as he finished his shades lit up for a moment with a beep.

"Voice recognition confirmed. Proceeding with set action: Returning." Came a small electronic sounding voice as they flashed once more, this time brighter, vanishing from Hermione's hand and reappearing on Harry's face, at its usual place lower down on his nose than where he wore his glasses before the first task.

"Do you really think I didn't think one of you would pull something like that?" He said just as smugly as Hermione had the first time, just to irk the girl that had tried to keep his shades.

"You could have told me that they did that." She grumbled hotly.

"But then you would have kept them out of 'listening' distance, thus causing them to not be able to take orders."

"So they take voice commands as well?" She asked, taking her pair off and looking at them. She had taken to wearing them around like Harry but not all the time like him, just most of the time. Harry thought it made her look smartly attractive though he'd keep his voiced opinions non existent except for a few times.

"Hey, why does she get a pair of those cool shades while the rest of us don't?" The twins asked.

"Well that's because you guy's weren't close enough to me when she was when she got hers. Hang on." He said before clearing his throat. "Remote accessing: Dragonscar. Voice: Triple Helix. Independent task: Delivery." He said.

His shades glowed like before and gave a beep. "Remote access to Dragonscar confirmed. Voice recognition confirmed. Dragonscar is now on route. ETA: Twelve minutes and counting." Was what the small voice said this time. Now the others were really confused except Remus and Marauder. Hermione had some idea what was happening and made a shot in the dark on a thought.

"Voice recognition:… Athena? Voice activation: Light?" She tried, just as a shot at a guess.

Her shades glowed brighter for a moment and beeped and the little voice, the same one as Harry's, came on. "Voice recognition name for Hermione Granger: Set: Athena. Voice recognition confirmed. Remotely activating light." And as soon as it finished, the lights hidden in her shades came on. She was a little stunned that it worked.

"Wait… it set what I said as my voice recognizer?" Hermione asked as she pressed the light button, turning the crystals off. She looked at Harry who was smirking.

"Well you said they were ingenious. It also has functions only accessible through voice."

"Like what?"

"Scan, memorize, freeze, and download. Scan is used with the x-ray and inferred and scans for a designated thing, such has human life or an object. Memorize will record what is playing in front of the lenses, so if you were going to watch a duel, you voice activate it and when the duel starts, say 'Record start'. Then follow up with end to stop recording. Freeze acts more like a camera. And download lets you 'download' one book or certain selections, even just random ones that you might think useful for later, and memorize it, so that you can read the information later when you do not have the book available. It would be similar to memorize, but that records movement, and freeze just records one scene. Download only takes the words, not the paper their on. And you can have quick sets, like this: Triple Helix: Freeze." He pushed his shades up before saying the last part and when he did, it kind of looked as if shutters had closed in the lenses for a split seconds, making them look dull green instead of their glowing setting. It reminded Hermione of a muggle cameral lens. "Save: File name: Friends." He grinned at what ever he saw. "But its because of the download function that I made yours rectangle as compared to my round ones." He added, gaining a grateful look from her.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" George asked. Remus and Marauder shared a knowing looked but said nothing. Of course they knew at least half of what was going on, as they helped Harry with some of it.

Harry looked at his watch before looking to Remus.

"I think I'll let you guess whether it is going to use the door or the window. I'd say window though because if its route were by the door the ETA would be at least twenty minutes just because of the hallways." He said, amusement in his eyes. "Coming from my room, though, I don't know which window it will be using."

Remus sighed as he looked up to the windows, watching for something. After a few minutes he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick, causing one of the windows to open. A minute later, they saw a broom fly in rather slowly with a box attached to the head of it. Once the broom came in and was near where Harry and the others were, it lowered itself in from the air. Harry's shades beeped and gave a moment long glow. "Dragonscar arrived at destination." When the broom was low enough, everyone could easily see it now and saw that the box was hanging by its string from the mouth of the dragon skull. Harry sat up and took the broom from the air, and as soon as the box touched the bed and the slack loosened, the jaws opened, dropping the string, before closing again. He set the broom off to the side and turned his attention to those that were in the room.

"Well, you two trouble makers, you asked why before and I answered you. So, who can guess what is in this box, and that is excluding Hermione, Remus, and the dog with the best male muggle fashion sense one can have." He said, amusement playing in his eyes once more.

"Shades?" The twins tried. The other three in the room figured as much so kept quiet.

"Half right." He lifted the lid of the box and pulled out five smaller boxes. He handed an orangish one to Neville, a red one to Ginny, a light purple one to Luna, and two boxes that changed colors to the twins. When they opened them, the first three found glasses that matched the description Harry had given Hermione when He gave her hers. The twins, had glasses similar to Sirius, but their lenses and main colored crystals were a vibrant barf orange set in all platinum and the second crystals were neon maroon.

"HEY, why do our shades have gaudy colors while everyone else gets cooler colors?" They asked when they saw Harry with green, Hermione with blue, Ginny with red, Neville with amber, Luna with pink, and Remus pulled out a pair of gold ones while Marauder turned into Sirius, showing that he had on silver ones.

"Simple, because I couldn't think of a color for you, though I did think of black, I chose to give you what would be my industrial line if I went public and actually sold the things, though it would have the option of solid gold, solid silver, solid platinum, solid stainless steel, solid black, solid custom color, or any combination of those. The lenses would be different too, like the rest of ours or custom shaped, but I knew you'd like the lens shape Marauder has. As for the colors of the lenses and crystals, they change. I just wanted to see your faces when you saw them at those colors. They change by voice command, so come up with a voice recognition name, like Hermione chose Athena, the goddess of knowledge, while I chose Triple Helix, which if anyone has notices, is becoming my trademark. After that just say 'Main color set to...' and 'Secondary color set to…'. At the blanks just chose a color."

"Ok, so my dear twin,"

"Since our shades are,"

"Just as identical as,"

"We are, we should,"

"Set the same,"

"Password." They both finished together. They both looked in thought as they put their shades on, similar to Harry, before snapping their fingers. "Prankster!" They both said. Then, they said, "Voice recognition: Prankster." Their shades glowed like they would in the dark even though it was light out and made a beep.

"Relaying prerecorded message. 'Say it at the same time again and we will blow up on your faces, giving you identical Snape noses.' Voice recognition name for Fred/George Weasley: Set: Prankster."

The twins stood there for a moment gawking at what their shades had just said while Harry started chuckling while he whispered "Triple Helix: Freeze… Save: File name: Dumbstruck Pranksters." Hermione, who was right next to him, heard him and looked over his shoulder to see if she could see something on his shades. Sure enough, when she looked closely, she could see an unmoving image on the lenses, and when Harry noticed her looking and handed them to her, she saw that it was in fact a freeze frame of the twins. She handed them back to him after the image faded. They all were now looking at their pens and the diagrams of where the buttons were in confusion, though the twins were breaking up at the prank Harry had pulled on them. Harry chuckled some more as he reached into the larger box and handed all of them a small booklet. On the cover it read "Complete instructions of the Triple Helix Shades and Pen, By Harry Potter."

"Why didn't you give this to me when you gave me my shades and pen?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have them made yet. I snuck yours away from you the day before the third task and uploaded all the voice commands to it. I did the same to Remus and Sirius's but they knew what I was doing when they gave me theirs. And no Sirius, I am _not_ taking off the censor on yours. And don't try tricking Remus into it, he wasn't the one that did it. And the voice code isn't programmed into it, I made sure to delete it before I gave them to you two in the first place." Harry said, causing Sirius to look very dejected. But before anything else could be said, Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, nothing I can't shake off." He said coolly, almost acting like there was nothing wrong. Because of Harry's gifts to everyone, they had forgotten why Harry was there in the first place.

"So, my I ask you what happened after you and Cedric took the cup?" This brought everyone's cheerful minds to s screeching halt and thrown into worry and half panic.

"Yeah, well after me and Cedric took the cup at the same time, it took us to a graveyard. Voldemort disabled me by causing extreme pain in my scar while he ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric. After that, it was kind of fuzzy because of the pain going on in my head and scar. He was in the form of a mutated baby like thing that just made me want to vomit. Well from what I can gather from my pained memory, Wormtail dumped Voldemort into a cauldron, used bones from Tom's father's grave, his right hand, and my blood, which is how I came to have the cut on my arm. It wasn't until I was unbound that I could really pay attention and that was only because he wanted to duel me. Thankfully I had the smarts to turn my shades on so I got it all recorded from when I was nearing the cup." He took his shades off and set them on the bed side table so that they faced a wall. "Triple Helix: Project file: Duel." The shades flashed, beeped, confirmed his command and then turned on the lights in the hinges. Dumbledore sensed what they were going to do and thus turned the lights down with his put outer (?). The lights projected the information on the wall like a movie. It showed Harry and Cedric reach for the cup, take it and soon find them selves some where else. It played through Cedric's death and the resurrection of the dark lord and continued on.

FLASHBACK

Harry watched as Voldemort walked around, talking to his men, though Harry himself couldn't pay attention at the time, he could look back on what happened through his shades so he kept his head pointed towards Riddle. He watched Voldemort give Wormtail a silver hand in replace of the one he cut off and couldn't help but groan in pain as Voldemort touched his scar. But soon enough he found himself untied and his wand in his hand.

"I'm ssssure that you've been taught to duel Potter, ssssso you musssst know that the firsssst thing we do isss bow." Voldemort said as he gave a bow. Harry stood firm, not wanting to let the freak get anything out of him. "Come come Potter, bow. Sssshow your killer ressspect. Imperio!" Now Voldemort's voice was going off in his head, telling him to bow. Still Harry stood firm.

"I will not bow to a snake that kills for anything aside from defense and food." Harry said calmly, easily throwing the curse off.

"Then you will bow in death when I kill you after winning thisss duel!" was the dark lord's reply. "Crucio!" Harry ducked to the side, dodging it. "Reducto!" Again Harry dodged, this time throwing his arm back while he ran forward, which threw his upper body back and brought it off his legs, and under the hex. He quickly rolled to his feet though.

Voldemort sent several more hexes at Harry as he continued to dodge. After sending two reducters after the other, thus catching Harry off guard and throwing him to the ground, he caught the teen in a crutacious. Harry felt his body spasm in pain but he kept his mouth shut.

"Come now boy, ssscream. Keeping it in doessss nothing for you. Crucio!" He hit Harry again with the curse. Still Harry kept his tongue. Five crutacious' later and still Harry would not scream, even though he was panting heavily. He some how found the strength to stand.

"Look at you Potter. You can barely sssstand. Why do you insssissst on ssstanding againssst me? I'll be generoussss and kill you now then. Avada Kedavra!"

"Reducto Maximus!" Harry shouted back as he shot his first spell in the duel. The two connected and prior incantatum(Sp?) happened. They fought back and forth, trying to push the beads of light. It continued for a good fifteen minutes with neither winning, and finally Harry won out, causing the echoes of the people Voldemort had killed to appear. Cedric asked him to get his body back to his parents. The old man told him to keep fighting. When his mom came out she looked ready to scream at the sight of his left arm missing.

She looked around as James came out and saw Cedric and the cup as well as the robes on Cedric and Harry.

"Dear, when we tell you to, break the spell and get the cup. And when you get back, I want you to tell Albus that if he lets you participate in the Tri-wizard tournament or anything the like, I will hex his balls into oblivion." Lily Potter's echo said. Harry nodded and when his parents shouted now, he broke the spell. He rushed to Cedric, but tripped just as he got there. He knew he would need five more seconds to get the cup. He rolled over, aiming his wand at Voldemort.

To the shock of everyone else, including the echoes as they vanished, he shot a harmlessly weak tickling charm. Voldemort stood there laughing as it approached him, not even bothering to block it. It hit him square in the chest and he was instantly doubled over in great pain as his veins began to glow with a greenish amber light.

"What isss-aaahh- thisss? What did you d-aahha-do to me brat!" The dark lord couldn't figure out why a tickling charm was affecting him so badly.

"I did nothing but a tickling charm. It was you who brought this upon yourself Tom. You see, I have dragonitus in my blood, so now, so do you. Even the smallest and most harmless spell with cause great pain and that includes healing and rituals. If you use too much magic it will cause you pain as well. I looked it all up. Incurable too. Have fun with my curse Tommy, I have a promise to keep. Accio cup." He grabbed Cedric's arm and some how managed to catch the cup with his elbow, sending both of them back to Hogwarts. As soon as he touched the ground, he let go of the sadness he had been holding back and started to weep as he told the crowd of Voldemort's resurrection. When he saw the Digorys take hold of their son, he let his erratically pained muscles relax and he fell to the ground as internal bleeding made itself known by coming from his mouth and he passed out.

END FLASHBACK

They watched all of this from a first person view, hearing everything said aloud. Poppy had come in and had seen it all as well. When it ended, she and Hermione turned to Harry first as he picked up his shades and put them back on.

"Dragonitus? You have dragonitus?" They asked.

"What's dragonitus?" Ginny, Neville, and the twins asked.

"Dragonitus is a disease that can be gotten from being bit by an infected dragon. They can't check for it in the dragons because it is invisible inside of them. An infected wizard would experience extreme pain from any form of foreign magic or if they used too much magic, such as several very strong reducters or in He-who-must-not-be-named's case, killing curses. It can kill a wizard easily if they get hit by a strong spell. You should be dead from being hit by even one crutacious with dragonitus, let alone seven." Poppy explained.

"Harry's case is different." Remus said.

"What do you mean Remus?" Albus asked.

"Well we had him tested over the break and found out he had it. But he had already been hit by a wart hex when he was dueling Sirius earlier that same day and he didn't have a reaction. As it turns out, because his magic was so screwed shortly after he was infected, it bonded with his magic instead of attacking it. That's why it suddenly started fixing itself so fast and why he could take seven crucios with out as much trouble, because he is slightly resistant to magic like that."

"Then why didn't You-know-who get that?" Hermione asked.

"He took my blood, not my magic. Because he only got the virus and not the cure that my body made when its magic was screwed up, he has dragonitus while I actually have something more like dracotius. New thing to my knowledge but the cure is in my magic, not my blood."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Well when I found out I had it but wasn't being affected like I should, I looked it all up. The infection takes about a month to start to take effect and show itself. Because I never showed signs of having it, we never had done a check for it till the break and that was because it was part of the standard Australian check up. Anyways the way it works is that it uses the dragon's resistance to magic, and it forms a kind of skin around a person's magical core and system. Anytime foreign magic touches it, or the system becomes over worked, the membrane contracts upon the magic touching it. This is what causes the pain. In a dragon, its resistance pushes against the magic, keeping it out of its system, but if too much is pushed against its 'barrier' it will let it slip through. From what I gather, it's actually part of their magic and its system. We guess that the reason I'm unaffected is that my system was all but non existent when the virus took effect on my body so it merged with my free magic instead of making a wall around channeled magic. We also figure that it's why my system healed so fast afterwards. That and the fact that if you look at my magical system, you'll find that it has the construct of a dragon, which have decagon shaped channels, instead of a human, which has round channels."

Madam Pomphrey did a spell that let them see everyone's magical system, which was similar to the blood stream in a sense, and sure enough, when you compared it to the others and a diagram, Harry's looked more like that of a dragon then that of a human.

"Wicked!" The twins chorused when they saw the glowing 'veins' in their skin.

She stopped the spell and they turned the lights back up once more. They stood there in silence for a while before Sirius gave a dog like yowl. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out as he gave a yelp.

"Harry, you forgot your pet when you came back to school and the evil little lizard is awake again. I still don't like how he came out when we got him insouled." He said as shoved what ever he pulled out of his hand into Harry's. Harry opened his hand and smiled at what ever it was.

"Harry, what is that in your hand?" Ginny asked.

"Just Thorn." At their confused looks he opened his hand so that all of them could see. There in his was the miniature that he had pulled from the bag all the way back before the first task. "They never asked for the miniature back and no one ever thought about it after what happened to me. I found the little guy in my pocket when I was putting my pants back on and he took a liking to me after we got him insouled over the winter break. He's probably the best pet for me aside from Hedwig. He's real loyal like her, though he's more mischievous than her and he can't actually die because he isn't actually alive." He said as the little dragon figure hissed at them.

"That little monster spent the whole time I was near it biting at me." Sirius said as he pointed at it. "It's evil!"

"You held him by the tail every time you picked him up. Of course he would bite you." Remus said. "You are being such a child Padfoot, really."

"I can't help it. My mom hit me in the head with a concussion hex when Great Aunt Margaret ducked and that made me fall off the banister, landing on my head at the bottom of the stairs."

"So you're blaming it on a blow to the head?" Harry asked his gaze seemed doubtful.

"Well yeah." He said. "Not like they can do anything to me. And who is going to tell? Rita? She's not in the room."

"Actually she is." Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Several of them yelled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a glass jar. Inside was a beetle with facial marks just like the glasses Rita wore.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Yep, it's Rita Skeeter and she is an illegal Animagus with the form of a beetle. I found her yesterday as she was changing to go spy on Harry after the third task. I quickly caught her in here. I figure after all the false articles she did on Harry and the one on me, I'll hold her hostage for a while." She said, holding it up to them.

"I read most of those, and she deserves far worse. Those articles you're talking about are just the ones you know of. She also did some on Mooney after his year of teaching here. Did one on me and Prongs back during the war too. And those are just the ones about the five of us. She did them on a load of people. Ruined several funerals and even a wedding or two. Here, I know just the thing for her." Sirius took the jar from her before she could say anything. He took the cap off the jar and covered it with his hand and then grabbed Thorn from Harry's hand and held him up by the tail. "I finally found a good use for you aside from a lighter you little devil." He said as the miniature tried to bite his face. "Hope you don't get indigestion." He whispered happily as he dropped the insouled dragon figurine into the jar and put the lid on again.

Thorn, being none to happy about being picked up by the tail, held in front of Sirius's face while being insulted, and then dropped into a jar, took his anger out on the poor beetle that was Rita. Five minutes later and the animated dragon figurine gave a half content belch.

"That was in humane!" Hermione yelled.

"So? She wasn't human. She was more of an annoying she devil that made lies about everyone else and could turn into a beetle." Sirius voiced back.

"She was a human being! And you fed her to a dragon figurine!"

"Not really. I was expecting the bugger to just break her legs and bite off her antennae. Not eat her. So it's the little devil lizard's fault that he ate her."

"You dumped him in there after making him angry!"

"So? I still am not at fault for him eating her."

"You… You… You insensible mutt!" She replied.

"Hey, I'm not a mutt. I looked myself up. I'm half Greater Swiss Mountain dog, one fourth black long haired retriever, and one fourth black German shepherd." Sirius said, looking smugly.

"Do you even know what a mutt is?" Remus asked.

"No, but it's not the breed of dog I am." He said, still looking smug.

"Padfoot, a mutt is a cross of more then two breeds of dog. You just proved that you are by saying that you're a mix of three." Harry said with an amused look. Sirius looked rather dejected after find out this fact.

Harry however, turned to Dumbledore after this. "Did you ever find out who entered me?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"It was a Barty Jr. was posing as the headmaster of Durmstrang that entered you. From what we gather, he was going to try and run for it when you showed up alive. Moody caught him though. I am still not too happy that Moody helped you out by telling Hagrid to tell you about the dragons, but the retired auror says that it was a debt to James that he was repaying him for saving him from a dragon that got loose during the war. Sadly he will not be teaching next year. I do not know what we will do for the position this time. But with the dark lord returned, even if he is now cursed with an illness that you over came in near death, I fear that we are sailing into troubled times. Dark and dangerous times indeed." The headmaster said with a grave tone.

—————————

Harry and co.(Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Neville, and Luna) got off the train and after saying good by to Neville and Luna who left with their respective guardians, the others left through the muggle entrance, meeting with the Grangers, the Weasley adults who had already gotten Ron, and Remus with Marauder as well as Moody.

"I'm here to tell your relatives that Remus and his dog are moving in across the street from them and to give them a letter from Dumbledore." He explained when he saw the questioning look hidden under the apathetic one. Harry gave a silent 'oh' while the twins went to talk to Remus and Marauder. Ginny went to her parents, trying best to ignore the insufferable Ron who was glaring at Harry. Harry turned to Hermione to say good by before heading off to find his relatives when she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck while she kissed him. When she pulled back Harry was grinning.

"I'll miss you too." He said with a grin. He then heard Mr. Granger talk to his wife.

"I'm glad I already gave her _the talk_ before she starting liking guys." He said none too quietly. "So it's your turn to tell her how to have safe sex." He added.

"DAD!" Hermione shouted at him, blushing like mad, as was Harry. It didn't help that the four pranksters were laughing like mad, though it sounded more like howling from one of them as he rolled around on his back, waving his paws in the air. Thankfully Mrs. Granger smacking her husband on the arm. "Be sure to write Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a peck on the cheek after regaining her composer.

"Yeah, only if you promise to not kill your dad for saying that out loud." He said jokingly.

"Does that include castration?" She asked right back, not even really thinking before she answered right away. This caused her dad to pale greatly.

"I said _kill_ not harm." He replied, making the man pale even more if that was possible. "But I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you. That or its all that time of wanting to clobber Malfoy like you did last year. I think you broke his jaw with that punch." He said, amusement coming off him in vibes.

"No, I've always been like that, I was just too bookish before for it to be noticed. I try to be calm and collected, but ferret just makes my blood boil over."

"Not the only one!" Ginny called over.

"Come on pup, we got to go talk to your relatives. And Marauder, no biting, even though I want to just as badly." Remus said to the dog.

_This is going to be one interesting summer. Definitely an interesting summer._ Harry thought to himself as he walked with the two men and the dog towards his three relatives who were seeming uneasy under the feral glares the two Marauders were sending them.

A/N: Hope you all liked that. If I can make it work, there will be a sequel that does fifth year, but I might not be able to pull that off. Moody was the real Moody and it was the Durmstrang guy that was Barty Jr. Moody still turned Malfoy into a ferret in this one if anyone is wondering. I already said in the above A/N that I don't really like HarryHermione's but I already explained why I tried it for this fic. For those Ron fans out there, sorry, but I'm a Ron hater. When I look at his personality, I think his is worse then Malfoy's. He has all the love and friends he can get, but he wants more, becomes jealous even though his friend could die doing what he is, and always wants to be in the spot light. I've seen plenty of fics that continue off of that, and I agree with them. Malfoy is just snobbish and a sissy that acts tough when he thinks he won't get hurt. Anyways, enough of those two idiots. And if anyone asks why Harry got so smart all of the sudden, my excuse is that he was holding himself back before because it had been ingrained in him during muggle school and after nearly dying, he reevaluated his way of life and it is also an effect of his dracotius. It affects him in other ways, but you'll have to find that out in the sequel if I can make it, which I don't think I will be able to sadly. R&R please.


End file.
